


Bad...very, VERY bad hair day-Boyf riends

by Pandastuff101



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, Fluff, Gamer AU - Freeform, M/M, One-Shots, Soulmates, Youtuber AU, boyf riends — Freeform, christine is a friend, youtube michael mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101
Summary: An alternate universe where whatever you do to your hair happens to your soulmate's. Jeremy Heere is a huge fan of the famous gaming YouTuber, Player1 (a.k.a Michael Mell). One day, Michael wakes up with a red streak in his hair. A picture of his new 'do ends up on Instagram, and....we have a story.





	Bad...very, VERY bad hair day-Boyf riends

_Player1 is live on YouNow!_

Jeremy Heere was half asleep at his computer when the notification flashed on screen, but his eyes shot open when he saw it.  _Player1_  was the alias of his favorite YouTuber-in real life, Michael Mell. Michael was a gamer, just like Jeremy, and they both loved all the same games. Specifically, Apocalypse Of The Damned.

Jeremy hurried to click the YouNow link, his heart racing. The screen buffered for just a second, and then the live stream began to play.

“Heyo it’s ya boi Michael, with more late night epiphanies.”

Jeremy grinned. On either side of the screen, he knew, it was an ungodly hour. In Massachusetts, where he was, it was four o’clock in the morning. Michael was in California, so it would have to be….Jeremy wrinkled his nose, quickly doing the math. One A.M.

It seemed as though they were  _both_  feeling the effects of the late night. Michael’s dark hair was messy, like he had just woken up. His glasses were semi-askew, too. He was wearing a red hoodie covered with decorative patches.

“Just kidding. I have no epiphanies. Just several empty coffee cups.”

Oh. Jeremy stifled his laughter, glancing over at his sleeping roommate. Rich was a fan of Michael’s, too, but he wouldn’t exactly appreciate being woken up all the same. And then, of course, Jeremy would have to deal with five feet of pure anger.

On screen, Michael continued. His voice was hushed slightly, but still filled with its usual excitement-which was, apparently, magnified by an overload of caffeine. “Yesterday my mom sent in a care package-because she knows I’m broke as fuck and she’s nice-and you’ll never believe what was inside.” light hit the frames of his glasses, so it seemed like pure joy was just...beaming out of him. Michael reached out of shot, bringing out a small, purple something. He beamed. “ _It’s a Tamagotchi!!!_ ”

Jeremy shook his head, a whisper of a smile on his lips. Michael could be such a nerd.

He blushed suddenly, realizing what he had just thought. Okay- _that_  wasn’t weird at all…

Michael shook the toy, “This thing is a relic, you guys. I got this when I was, I don’t know, nine? I can’t believe she found this.” he shook his head in awe, “Anyways, let’s play!”

**~=~**

_**(three weeks later)** _

On one of the rare days where Michael Mell allowed himself more than two hours of sleep, he found himself being shaken awake. He groaned, and rolled on his side.

“Michael!” a familiar voice singsonged, “Get up!”

He groaned again, nestling deeper in the warmth of his blankets. “Go  _away_ , Christine. Just...five more…” he scrunched his nose, too tired to finish his thought. He heard Christine giggle and felt a sudden weight on his back. “ _Oompf!_  Cheesy crackers, fine! I’m up!”

He opened his eyes to see his best friend happily lounging on top of him, her pink footie far too cheerful compared to how grumpy Michael was in mornings.

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” she teased, rolling off of him. “Planning any videos today? I had a few ideas on how to beat Level nine in-ooh, when did you dye your hair?!” she gasped, pointing to Michael’s head. His hands flew to the spot where she was pointing.

“W-what?! I didn’t!”

He hopped out of his bed, rushing to the bathroom. Christine followed close behind him. Michael flipped on the light, and gasped in astonishment as he looked in the mirror. Christine was right-there was a red streak in his hair that most  _definitely_  hadn’t been there when he went to sleep. He ran his hand through the streak, his jaw dropped slightly.

“Um, can you get me my glasses?” Michael asked, not quite believing what he was blurrily seeing. Christine nodded, and hurried to fetch them for him. But no, it was still there when he put them on.

Christine clapped her hands in excitement, her eyes practically sparkling. “It’s a soulmate thing!” she exclaimed, as though Michael hadn’t already come to that conclusion himself. “He must’ve dyed his hair yesterday!”

Michael shrugged, paying no mind to the ‘he’ in her sentence. Player1 was  _very_  open about his…. _raging gayness_ , as Christine liked to put it. He wasn’t paying much attention to her, at the moment. His mind was running marathons.

Sure, he always  _knew_  he had a soulmate. Everyone did, after all. It was a fact of life, and he held it in the back of his mind. He was a slightly-content single.

That was a lie. He was  _dying_  to meet them...whoever he was. He wondered if they watched his channel, or if they even liked video games. He touched the streak.

Red. He liked red.

Michael blushed when he realized he had said the last bit aloud.Christine just giggled, and took him by the arm.

“C’mon, we  _have_  to post a picture of this on Insta! You look adorable!” she enthused, taking out her phone.

Before Michael could protest, she snapped the photo.

**~=~**

“RICH! RICH! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?” Jeremy yelled, bursting into the dorm room in search of his friend. He held his hands on the top of his head, refusing to let his…. _decorated_  hair see the light of day.

Rich, who was lying on his bed with his computer open, grinned when he saw Jeremy. “What?” he said sweetly, “You don’t like your new ‘do?”

Jeremy whimpered, and Rich laughed.

“When did you even-”

“While you were asleep. Jake helped. C’mon, Jerbear, don’t get your underwear in a twist. I think it looks pretty chill.”

Jeremy lowered his hands, his eyes full of doubt. He figured it could’ve been worse-he wouldn’t have put it past Jake and Rich to totally shave his head. In fact, this might’ve been a sort of compliment, seeing as Rich had a stripe just like it in his own closely-cropped hair.

“Besides that,” Rich continued, turning his computer so Jeremy could see the screen, “Player1 has a streak just like it. That’s sweet, right?”

Jeremy yelped, and hurried over to Rich’s bed. He was on Instagram, Michael Mell’s page, to be exact. Sure enough, Player1 had uploaded a photo only a few hours ago, highlighting his new hair style. Jeremy’s eyes widened as he read the caption aloud.

“ _Looks like my soulmate knows what’s up,_ ” he let out a breath. Even Rich looked confused.

“That’s...trippy.”

Jeremy licked his lips, “I think...we have a new theory to test out.”

**~=~**

“Zombies! Jesus! Christine!” Michael whined jokingly as she  _totally_  left him hanging. She grinned guiltily in response.

“Sorry…”

Michael rolled his eyes, and continued to gun down the undead as their players made their way across the cafetorium.

“You guys, today might be the day,” Michael cried, addressing the camera in front of them, which was filming them as they played  _Apocalypse Of The Damned_  live.

Normally, he pre-filmed his videos. However, he figured the defeation of level nine demanded special attention.

Suddenly, he heard Christine gasp. Michael groaned.

“Chris! Don’t  _tell_  me you died already!”

She laughed, and paused the game. Actually. Freaking. Paused it. In the middle of a live stream! Michael dropped his controller with a sigh.

“She’s gone insane, you guys. Sorry!”

But...no. Christine was about to say something when they heard a frantic  _Wooshp! Wooshp!_  Michael recognized the noise as people commenting on the live stream chat-but he never had messages fly in like they were. Hundreds in seconds.

Michael glanced over at Christine, confused. She held up her finger in response, “Wait.”

Michael protested, but she ignored him. He bit his lip, and shrugged, wheeling over to the computer.

“What’s got you all so excited?” he grinned, reading the messages. His smile quickly faded. “My...my hair? I posted a picture a few hours ago on Instagram. Blame my soulmate, whoever he is,” Michael joked, confused.

He heard Christine running towards him, and, before he could turn around, she shoved a mirror in his face.

“Oh...oh  _God_.”

His head looked like it had been puked on by a unicorn.

It was as rainbow as rainbow can be.

It was... _something_. Michael’s brain short circuited before he could think of any more similes.

Behind him, Christine was bent over with laughter, tears springing in her brown eyes. “Y-your soulmate  _hates_  you!” she gasped, clutching at her stomach.

Michael honestly would’ve believed it. He glanced back towards the computer, having forgotten, for a moment, that he was live. The chat was still blowing up, and he read a few of the comments. Most of them were the predictable  _“LOLs”_  and  _“Looking snazzy!”_ s, but then a different sort of message appeared.

 _Check your Insta notifications._  Sent from one HeereTheQueer.

Michael frowned, and switched tabs to do as he was instructed.

_Jeremy Heere took a photo of you._

“Who the fuck…” he mumbled under his breath. Christine rested her head on his shoulder as she watched curiously on. Michael realized that everyone on the live screen could see what he was doing, and he licked his lips nervously, clicking the notification link.

Christine squealed, and Michael had to force himself  _not_  to repeat the sound.

In lieu of a caption, there was a message for Michael.  _Sorry for the extreme coloring; I needed to get your attention. Don’t worry, it’s temporary.-_ Jeremy.

 _Jeremy._  “Oh my God,” Michael all-but-screamed, “MY SOULMATE’S NAME IS JEREMY! AND HE’S FRACKIN’ ADORABLE!”

He blushed as the chat blew up once more.

**~=~**

Michael’s hands shook slightly as his mouse hovered over the  _send_  button. His hair had returned to normal-though the red streak was still strangely present-so he guessed Jeremy had washed out the dye.  _Jeremy._  Just the name made the butterflies in his stomach dance.

He sucked in a breath, and clicked.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on my tumblr: https://gaymemesrus.tumblr.com/


End file.
